A Shady Relationship
by AngelCam7
Summary: What is more important for Knuckles: guarding the Master Emerald or following his heart? Shade finds a way to make it easier for him... Rated M for Mature. Contains strong sexual content.


**A Shady Relationship**

**A Sonic the Hedgehog Lemon Fan Fiction**

**Summary: What is more important for Knuckles: guarding the Master Emerald or following his heart? Shade finds a way to make it easier for him...**

**Author's Note: First off, I do not own any rights to the _Sonic the Hedgehog_/_Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood_ series. That's SEGA's department, literally. Second, this story is in no connections with my popular MySpace comic series, _The MISAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. (MySpace.com/AngelCam7) And finally, this story, unlike all the _Sonic_ games, is rated M for, well... you'll see in a few... so, this story is not suitable for those under 18. Of course, personally, whenever I saw that message when I was younger, I blatantly disregarded it and just got right to the good parts, so... uh... right... In any case... uh... here's the story...**

Knuckles - 20

Shade - Unknown, but uh... let's say 19

Angel Island was known as a beautiful tranquil location, with its vast jungles, giant mushrooms, lush forests, and one heck of an oceanic scenery. Oh, and the fact that it floats 90 yards above sea level, that's something you can notice about the island as well.

But the known fact of Angel Island is that it was the home of an ancient group of warrior echidnas with a powerful object, the Master Emerald. However, an unfortunate curse was plagued on the clan of echidnas as they disappeared from the face of the Earth. Only one remains as he, to this day, guards the Master Emerald, by himself, from any and all invaders who dare try to steal this mystical, powerful, dangerous gem.

Knuckles, the red echidna, lays down on the stone floor of the alter, the giant green glowing Master Emerald not more than 6 feet away from him, as he looks up into the clear blue sky.

' 'sighs' Same thing, different day...' He thought to himself, 'Sure, it's been okay for a while, I guess. I mean, I get off the island every so often. I see my friends now and then. Heck, I might even make time for a little Extreme Gear race, here or there. But, at the end of the day, I'm back here, guarding the Master Emerald. My eternal job... all by myself...'

He shuts his eyes as he sighs again.

'I still can't believe I almost missed being a part of the Olympic Games because of this. Though, I wouldn't want to get this past airport security ever again.' He continued as he thought about that special trip to Beijing for the Summer Olympics, 'I don't know why I let Sonic talked me into taking it with me in an overnight luggage... Oh, well... At least Tails will have us be in the Blue Typhoon when we head into Canada for the Winter Games, so at least it'll be easier to take the Master Emerald with me... still...'

He opened his eyes as he got up and turned around to face the Master Emerald. As soon as he did, he heard the faint sound of a twig snapping. He looked back and down the tall alter, knowing that sound came from somewhere in the forest.

'Someone's trying to get the drop on me, eh?' The red echidna thought, 'Well, whoever it is, if they think they're going to get the Master Emerald, they've got another thing coming...'

The red echidna soon jumped off of the alter and glided down towards the forest.

Knuckles jumped from treetop to treetop, as he looked for the intruder. Having knowledge of the surroundings of Angel Island, since he lived there all his life, he would have the edge as the person seemed to be lost in the area.

Knuckles knew that it couldn't have been Sonic or Tails. They've earned his trust and know about the dangers of stealing the Master Emerald. He also knew that it couldn't have been Rouge. As many times as that white bat made attempts to steal the Emerald, she would know this area almost as well as Knuckles did.

Soon, he spotted a figure down below. "Got ya..." He said, as he jumped down from the tree, hoping to knock out the intruder with those spiked gloved fists of his.

However, it seemed this person knew what he was going to do, because as soon he'd gotten close, the person delivered a textbook judo toss, sending Knuckles down to the dirt.

As Knuckles got himself up, he realized who the person was; figuring out it was more friend than foe. It was the female terracotta colored echidna, Shade.

Knuckles, as well as Sonic and the gang, encountered her when another race of echidnas, the Nocturnes, tried to take over their universe by stealing all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald and sending it to their own dimension known as the Twilight Cage, lead by their sinister leader, Imperator Ix. However, Shade gotten wise to his evil plans, and decided to join Sonic and the others defeat Ix and foil his plans to be dictator of the whole universe.

As a result, Shade was the only Nocturne-tribe echidna who escaped from the interdimensional prison, though she hopes to find a way to get her fellow clan members back to this world.

"Oh, Knuckles. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Shade said, as she got out of her fighting stance.

"Ugh, it's okay, Shade. I thought you were some kind of intruder." Knuckles said, as he brushed the dirt and blades of grass off of him.

As Knuckles got a good look at Shade, he couldn't help but notice how good she looked. Rather than her Nocturne black armor combat attire, she was sporting a white shirt, a black jacket, a black headband, a black bracelet on her right arm, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Knuckles' admiration of the female echidna's attire ended quickly as he tried to get his mind refocused. "Uh... so, Shade, what are you doing here, anyway?" He asked.

"Uh, well..." Shade began to explain, "I wanted to see you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied, "I asked Tails to drop me off with the Tornado. He offered to drop me off at the alter. I guess I should have taken him up on that offer."

"But you should know where the alter is. You..." Knuckles began but stopped immediately, knowing if he continued, he would have brought up bad memories for her.

"Yes... I know I was with Ix when he stole the Master Emerald. Although, it has been a while since I was last here." Shade said, as she saw the way Knuckles didn't want to upset her with his comment, "But that was in the past. If it wasn't for you and Sonic, I wouldn't have been able to find out the truth. As a matter of fact... If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be standing here right now."

The red echidna shot his eyes open, realizing she was talking about what happened on that day. Before Ix stole the Master Emerald, he released a large blast of energy that had knocked everyone down. Shade was also hit by that blast as she almost fell off the floating island, until Knuckles dove in and grabbed her hand, saving her life.

"I'll never forget that moment." She continued, "The moment that I saw Ix for what he truly is, a maniacal dictator. And I'll always remember that moment that someone was willing to risk everything for me."

Knuckles had a shocked look as he heard this. He was always used to Sonic getting all the attention, but to have someone like Shade to give him praise like this, words could not describe what he was feeling at that moment.

"Uh... well... no problem, Shade. I do what I can to help out." Knuckles said, "Granted, Sonic's always the one that gets noticed when he does the same, but--"

"Nonsense." Shade said, interrupting Knuckles, "A hero does these things not to be noticed, but because it's the right thing to do."

"Wow... I... I never thought of it like that..." He said.

"Well, I've learned that from Sonic... and you." She said, as she emphasized the last part towards him.

Knuckles smiled for a while, but then he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Uh, 'ahem' well, I better get back to the Master Emerald, now." He said, as he began to walk back towards the alter.

"Um... do you mind if I came with you?" Shade cautiously asked, as she knew how seriously Knuckles takes to guarding the giant gem.

Knuckles almost froze up as he heard her ask the question. After a few seconds of thinking it over, he made up his mind. "Hmm... Sure. Yeah, it's okay. Come on." He said, as he continued to walk ahead.

"O-okay, coming." She said, as she started to catch up to the red echidna.

During their adventures in the Twilight Cage, Knuckles' feelings towards Shade were indescribable. For starters, he felt relieved that he was no longer the last echidna. But, there was something about her that really made him take notice. She was as swift as Sonic. She was as brainy as Tails, with her knowledge about the Nocturne technology used, which far surpassed any known tech in this world. And she was as strong, maybe even stronger, than him. Her fighting skills really impressed him, and he was one echidna who was not easily impressed.

He thought about how great it was to have her as an ally, but something bugged him at the back of his mind. Something he, for the first time in his life, is afraid of... something that could jeopardize their friendship and his duties as guardian. However, if he didn't, he just might end up going crazy. The thoughts continued to run through his mind, as he and Shade climbed up the stone stairs of the alter.

As soon as they reached the top of the alter, Shade couldn't help but move a little closer to the Master Emerald. "H-hey, what do you think you're doing?" Knuckles asked, as the terracotta echidna stopped a few feet, almost between him and the Emerald.

"Please forgive me, Knuckles, but I just wanted to take a look at the Master Emerald." She explained, "I know I've seen it before, but I never gotten a chance to really look at it." She started to circle the gem. "The way it glows like that..." She continued, as the gem's light seemed to sparkle in her bright pink eyes, "It's almost mystifying... magical... and yet... the dangers beneath this beauty, it's almost not worth having..."

"The same could be said about you..." Knuckles said under his breath.

"What was that?" Shade asked.

"Nothing... I-I just agreed with you, that's all..." He fibbed.

"Oh..." She said.

"It is true though; my ancestors planned to use its power for evil purposes, and were fatally punished for their actions..." Knuckles said.

"And yet, my people were punished as well, with army of Gizoids waiting to take over their territory..." Shade added, with a sad look on her face.

"It just goes to show when war is the motivation... in the end, there are no winners..." Knuckles said, crossing his arms as he looked up in the sky. "Shade..." He began to ask, hoping to make Shade feel a little better, "What do you think happened to the other Nocturne echidnas after we left the Twilight Cage?"

"Hopefully, they've found out the truth about Ix as I have." Shade said, "My guess is the other creatures in the dimension informed my comrades of Ix's trickery and deception. What may have happened afterwards is anyone's guess. As you may have remembered, some of the Nocturnes didn't side with Ix."

"Yeah, I remember." Knuckles said, "Still, I wonder if those guys would be taken seriously since they sound like extras for a "Pirates" movie."

Shade chuckled at his comment. "Well, if those echidnas that sided with Ix can be reasoned with, it would be by their own kind." She said.

Knuckles soon looked back at Shade and the Master Emerald. "So... what's the progress of getting your clan in our universe?" He asked, which caused a small frown on her face.

"Well..." She began, "Me and Tails have devised a way to open up a wormhole into the Twilight Cage to get them. But, even with our combined technological know-how, it'll probably take 2 to 3 years to finish the device, and by that time, well... you know how time is different inside the Twilight Cage. They could either have settled down and made that dimension their new home or even..." She just stood quiet.

"Oh..." Knuckles said, as he pretty much got the idea of where she was going with this, "I'm sorry..."

"It... It's okay..." Shade said, "If anything, I'm glad to be here with you, um, that is, with everyone I met; you, Sonic, Tails, Amy..."

"But, won't you miss anyone back there?" He asked, "Family members or... maybe even a boyfriend?..."

Shade had a shocked look on her face when he asked her that. "Well, I've been by myself most of my life. I don't even remember my family anymore." She answered, "And, well... as far as... um, past loves... most of my free time involved combat training for Ix and not much else... but, there was one... but... even though we shared an... intimate moment... we did nothing else more than train. Looking back, I think he was more focused on the mission than anything else..."

"Weren't you like that, as well?" The red echidna asked, interested more in this discussion.

"Well, not really..." The terracotta echidna answered, "As much as I was training for combat, I often yearn for a regular life; to laugh, to have fun with friends, to live..." Then she said softly, "...to love."

Knuckles almost heard her say it, but paid it no mind, that is until Shade started to speak towards him again.

"You know, Knuckles." She said, "Out of all the echidnas I've ever met in my life, you're the most interesting one of them all."

"Huh?" Knuckles said, as her comment left him in shock, "W-well, I'm not of your clan, remember..."

"Well, yeah, there's that." She said, "But other than that, you were alone your entire life, yet you're bound to protect this Emerald. With no one else around, you rely on your mental toughness as well as your physical. You trained yourself to be as strong as the rock structure you sit on. I admire that."

"Hmm... well, it wasn't easy..." He commented, "Spending my whole life by myself, it was hard to trust anyone outside of this island. So, I basically had no one to communicate with, no one to share my feelings with, no... one... to..."

He stopped as both echidnas looked in each others' eyes, almost lost in each others' gaze.

"Knuckles..." Shade said slowly, "I... I... I..."

Knuckles never let her finished her sentence as he just swung his head around, breaking the gaze between them. "Shade, I... I think you should go now..." He said, his voice almost having a slight hint of regret saying it.

"Wh-what?!" She asked in shock.

"Please..." He said, "It... It's not you, okay. I... I've had this feeling before... with someone else, before I met you. You remember that bat girl, Rouge, right?"

"Well, yeah." She answered, "She's a good fighter, but seems to be vain about herself a lot."

"Well, a couple of years back..." Knuckles continued, "We started to fall for each other, or at least, so I thought. We even had... an intimate moment of our own. But, the next thing I knew, she was trying to fly off with the Master Emerald." He sat back down on the steps as he continued, "I let someone get close to me, trying for a shot at love, hoping not to be alone anymore, only to have my heart broken, to be made a fool out of. All she wanted was the Emerald, nothing more..." Tears started to form in his purple eyes.

"But, Knuckles, please, take a good look at me." Shade said, as she walked over to him, "I'm nothing like Rouge. I'm not into you because of the Master Emerald. It's because of you; it's all you, nothing more."

Knuckles simply looked down. "How can I be so sure... you're telling me the truth?..." He said.

"This is how..." She said as she took her hands under Knuckles' chin, and brought his head up so he can look in her bright pink eyes again. "I love you, Knuckles." She said as soon as they made eye contact. As soon as she finished, she slowly leaned in and kissed him.

As their lips met, Knuckles' jaw started to slack open, giving Shade the chance to move her tongue in his mouth. As he felt her tongue enter him, he almost felt an electric jolt go down his spine. Soon, he just stopped caring and just let the kiss continue.

And it did continue for a good thirty seconds until Shade released the kiss, trails of saliva exiting from both of their lips in the process. Knuckles still had a shocked look on his face until he snapped out of it seconds later.

Shade hoped that would be enough to convince him that her love for him was pure and true. Knuckles almost believed it, but he needed to be absolutely certain... and he had an idea how.

"Um... O-okay Shade, I'll tell you what." The red echidna said, "I just want you to do one thing for me."

"Anything for you, Knuckles." The terracotta echidna said, "What is it?"

Knuckles began to get up and walked down the steps of the alter. "Keep an eye on the Master Emerald."

"What?!" Shade asked.

"I'm leaving you alone up here for 10 minutes." He explained, as he continued down the stairs, "As soon as I come back, we'll both get our answer... hopefully."

With that, Knuckles left the alter and disappeared into the forest, leaving Shade slightly confused on what his reason was for doing this.

As much as she wanted to follow him, she couldn't as she turned around and saw the Master Emerald as it glowed before her. He'd given her a task and if she was ever going to earn his trust and maybe even more, she was going to fulfill it, no matter what.

2 minutes past as Shade sat down in front of the Master Emerald as she managed to see her own reflection in it, almost drawn in by the sparkle of the gem. But, she quickly snapped out of it. She couldn't let herself be distracted by the beauty of the gem, knowing the dangers that lie beneath.

'Come on!' She thought, 'I have to focus. Knuckles is depending on me.'

As 5 minutes went by, Shade laid down on the stone floor, looking up at the blue sky, as the peaceful sounds of the island echoed throughout the area. She sighed as she looked back at the Master Emerald.

'Mmm... so this is what Knuckles goes through.' The terracotta echidna thought, 'This is pretty nice... but the fact that he had to this every day... I truly appreciate his patience...'

As the time limit hit the 7 minute mark, Shade was sitting back on the stone steps, alternately looking back at the giant gem and looking down at the forest expecting to see the red echidna to emerge. She sighed as she began to think to herself again, 'I wish he'd come back soon. I miss him so much...'

Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by a large group of gray robots flying overhead. Shade caught sight of this and immediately jumped next to the Master Emerald, as the robots landed, surrounding her and the giant gem.

After the robots landed, a weird looking flying T.V. hovered around before making its way in front of the female echidna. The screen then turned on, revealing the head of a portly bald man, with a ridiculously long orange mustache. Shade knew who it was instantly, the known enemy of Sonic and the crew, Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman?!" She said, entering her fighting stance.

_"Well, now. Either that knucklehead has gone through a successful sex change operation or I do believe I've encountered the wrong echidna."_ Eggman said through the screen of the T.V., _"No matter..."_

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up after deceiving us the last time!" She said, full of rage.

_"Hey, my intentions to get rid of the invaders were true."_ The mad scientist explained, _"It's not my fault that you took so long to get back. I had to do _something _until you got back."_

"I've already seen what kind of "something" you're capable of! So, what do you want this time?!" She asked.

_"You should know..."_ Eggman said, as he chuckled evilly and his robotic army moved closer towards her and the Master Emerald.

"If you plan on getting this Emerald..." Shade said, as she pressed a hidden button on her bracelet. Soon, a black metallic substance started to surround her body and her clothes. In an instant, she stood before the robotic army in her black Nocturne battle armor. "You'll have to get through me!" She finished.

Her right bracelet is actually a clever piece of technology done by herself and Tails. A portable armor designed by Nocturne and nano technology, making it easier for Shade to go into battle without having her armor on 24/7.

_"Hmph. Well, it's your funeral."_ Eggman said, _"In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered! Even with your strength, my robots are armed with impressive firepower, courtesy of the Nocturne's gizoids. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"_

As the doctor laughed, half of the robots had their arm cannons loaded and the other half had laser blades almost similar to Shade's leech blade. She stared in shock as the robots revealed their weapons.

"What?! But how were you able to get that technology?!" She asked.

_"Let's just say I did some addition research when we were at my base."_ He explained,_ "Your people may have technology that surpasses everything we have, but clearly they have no clue what the words "security system" means."_

Shade just growled in frustration.

_"Now then, eradicate that echidna and get me that Master Emerald!"_ Eggman ordered as the robots started to advance.

Shade wasn't going to let that the doctor have his way as she started to strike one of the robots with a strong punch, knocking it down. Another automaton tried to hit her with its laser blade, but her speed made sure that the attack never connected. She then reached in her utility belt, pulled out a smoke grenade, and threw it directly at the robot, causing it to explode in a cloud of gray smoke upon impact. Three other robots that were in the area tried to determine their surroundings, only to get slashed by Shade and her leech blade.

As the smoke cleared, Shade was almost hit by wild laser fire by some of the robots. Thankfully, she was able to dodge the blasts.

_"Well done, but you're still a long way from defeating my army..."_ Eggman taunted as more robots started to drop from the sky.

Shade looked at the robots with no sign of intimidation. "It doesn't matter how many robots you bring, I won't let you take the Master Emerald!" She said, as her leech blade began to glow from her wrist.

The terracotta echidna charged in towards the group of robots as the laser fire continued. She deflected most of the laser fire with her blade as she dodged more of the blasts, slashing up 2... 3... 4... 5... 6 robots in the process. (No, I will not laugh in a Transylvanian accent.)

Unfortunately, as she attacked the seventh robot, another robot dropped down from behind and nailed her from behind with a laser blast. The blast didn't do any serious damage to her, but the shockwave from the armor caused her to get knocked down to the floor.

As the robots started to surround her, Eggman let out another evil laugh. Shade couldn't believe this was about to happen, and worse of all, she would never get the chance to be with the red echidna again... or so she thought.

As their lasers were charging up, a series of punches and crashes could be heard. As Shade heard this, she wondered what was happening. She would have her answer soon enough, as a row of robots started to crackle with electricity before they fell to the ground. Behind the defeated mechs was the red echidna, armed with metallic gloves over his own gloves; the shovel claw.

"Knuckles!" Shade said, as she was glad to see him.

"Well... time's up." Knuckles said to her with a smirk on his face.

Shade simply chuckled at that, as she was helped up back to her feet by the guardian.

"And your time is up as well, Eggman!" He said as he turned his attention towards the hovering television.

_"Hmph. It doesn't matter how many echidnas I have to face, the result will be the same."_ Eggman said.

"For once, we're in agreement." Shade said, as she had her leech blade ready, "Though I doubt you'll be pleased with what happens next." She then turned to Knuckles. "So, you ready?" She asked.

"Always..." He answered.

Shade then pulled a couple more smoke grenades out of her utility belt while Knuckles had his fists ready to go. As the robots started to move forwards towards the echidna duo, Knuckles, with all of his strength, slammed his right fist down on the ground, causing the ground to quake, making the entire robot army lose their balance. As soon as the mechs were losing their balance, Shade threw the smoke grenades around, covering the battlefield in gray smoke.

With the entire top of the alter covered in smoke, nothing could be seen except the green light of the Master Emerald. A series of slashes, punches, crashes, and explosions could be heard within the smoke. Eggman, still hovering above the alter, couldn't make out what was happening.

In a little while, the smoke began to clear. A figure started to emerge from the smoke into Eggman's field of vision.

"Eggman!"

As soon as he heard that voice, he already knew what had happened.

Knuckles emerged from the smoke, removing his shovel claws.

"Here's one good reason why you should think twice before trying to steal the Master Emerald again." He said.

Eggman simply groaned in disappointment.

Shade soon joined him as she emerged from the smoke as well, retracting her leech blade back in her armor.

"Make that two reasons..." She said.

They soon ran towards the flying T.V. and delivered a double uppercut, causing the image of Eggman to fly out to the sky.

_"CUUURRRRSSSEEEESSSS!!!..."_ Eggman screamed as the device disappeared into the stratosphere.

As the broken remains of Eggman's robots scattered around the area, all Shade could do was focus of the red echidna before her.

"Hey, are you all right?" Knuckles asked, as he turned towards the terracotta echidna.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." Shade said, as she pressed a button on her bracelet, causing her armor to disappear back into the bracelet, bringing her back to her normal attire.

"You were really brave out there." He said.

"Coming from you, who has to defend this Emerald all the time, that really means a lot. Thank you." She said.

"Hey, do you remember what I said, before I left you to defend the Master Emerald?" He asked, as he walked closer towards Shade.

"Um, yeah. That when you got back, we would both have our answers." She answered, as she stared into his purple eyes.

"Well, I've gotten my answer." He said, as they started to embrace each other, "Now, for your answer..." He leaned in and began to kiss her on the lips. As soon as their lips touched, the bolt of electricity that traveled up Knuckles' spine now traveled up and down Shade's spine. She sighed as they continued their kiss, both of their tongues maneuvering in their mouths.

Knuckles, with his and Shade's lips still entangled, started to move forward, causing Shade to move backwards, towards the Master Emerald. They soon stopped 2-3 feet from the giant gem as they released the kiss.

"Shade, I'm so glad I'm able to get this off my chest." The red echidna said, as he still held her lovingly in his arms, "For the first time in, I don't know how long, I've never been happier than being here with you."

"Oh, Knuckles..." The terracotta echidna responded, as she had a look of lust and desire on her face, "I need you, more I've ever wanted anything in my life." She then started to remove her black jacket. "Please, take me now..." She said.

As her jacket fell to the floor, Knuckles got a good look at what Shade was hiding, as her shapely curves came into view from her white shirt. Her breasts were almost two-thirds the size of Rouge's melons.

"Anything for you, Shade..." He said, as leaned in towards her again, "...my love." He then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Soon after, Knuckles made his way towards Shade's midsection and began to remove her white shirt. As soon as the shirt was removed over her head, her breasts were exposed to the red echidna for the first time.

As he saw them, he looked back with a look of arousal on his face as his erection started to emerge from his furry underside. "You are truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Shade." He said as he brought her closer, her breasts rubbing up against his furry red chest.

"Mmm... even more than Rouge..." She teased, exchanging butterfly kisses to the red echidna.

"Heh-heh-heh, more than she could possibly dream of..." Knuckles answered, as he returned the light kisses back to the terracotta echidna.

"Ooh... even more than the Master Emerald..." Shade continued, as she was rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"Uh... well..." Knuckles said, not knowing how to answer that.

"Wait... let me help you answer that question..." She said, as she backed away a bit from him, then she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. As they fell, the only thing that she was wearing, besides her headband and bracelet, was a lacy pair of black panties, which she slowly removed as she just took them off and let them fall with her jeans.

She soon stepped out of the pile of clothes and walked slowly towards the aroused red echidna. "Well..." She said, waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"Yes, even more..." He said, as his dick was hard by seeing his new girlfriend nude, "...than I ever realized."

"In that case..." Shade said, as she stood before him, her vagina wet with anticipation, arms extended, almost waiting for a hug, "What are you waiting for?..."

Knuckles realizing where she was getting at as he moved in towards her, giving her a seductive kiss as they both slowly moved towards the ground. His right hand kneading her left breast as they continued their liplock, causing Shade to moan in his mouth.

Soon the released the kiss, as the need for oxygen was overtaking them. Soon after, Knuckles moved around again, positioning his cock right near Shade vaginal entrance. Knuckles looked at Shade, who had simply responded with a single nod. With that silent agreement, he plunged his penis inside her pussy.

The female echidna had underestimated her red lover's length and energy, as that thrust made her scream out in bliss. As Knuckles looked at her, wondering if she was all right, Shade responded by moving herself against his dick, as if to say that she wanted more and didn't want this to end so soon. Knuckles smiled and decided to fulfill his terracotta lover's wishes, as he started to move in sync with her hips.

As they continued their sexual encounter, with moans mixed in, they almost felt enveloped by the mystic green glow of the Master Emerald. As they looked into each others' eyes, it almost as if they were sparkling, mixed in with the luminosity of the Emerald.

"Oh, Knuckles, I... I think... Oh, Yes! I'm going... to cum!" Shade whimpered in lust, as beads of sweat were coming down her forehead.

"I feel... Oh!... like I'm going to burst as well, Shade! Ugh!" Knuckles grunted, as he too began to sweat from the passion between them.

It was only a matter of seconds before the echidna couple were ready to let love let loose.

"OH, KNUUUCCCKKKLLLEEEESSSS!!!!" Shade screamed with passion as she let her juices loose, as they splashed all over his throbbing cock, both of their legs and the ground below.

"OH, SHHHHAAAAAAAAADDDEEEE!!!!" Knuckles howled with equally intense pleasure as his juices and seed spilt inside of her swollen clit, overfilled and ended up on each others' legs and the floor.

As soon as they were finished, both of them were still curled up beside each other, a puddle of their love juices near them, as they began to kiss each other near the Master Emerald.

"Oh, Shade... that was the best..." The red echidna said, as he was trying to catch his breath.

"I'm so happy... that we can finally be together... like this..." The terracotta echidna replied, just as out of breath as her red boyfriend.

"Now, neither of us will ever have to be alone ever again..." He said, as he gazed in her bright pink eyes.

"Because, we have each other to care for." She said, finishing his sentence while staring into his purple eyes.

As they expressed their love by giving each other another sweet sensual kiss, they turned to face the sun setting into the ocean.

"An absolutely beautiful sight." Shade commented at the scene before them.

"The same could be said about you." Knuckles said again, this time making sure that she heard it.

"Oh, Knuxy..." She said, giggling both at the comment and that pet nickname she just came up with, "If you keep that up, I'll have an ego as big as Rouge."

"I'll never stop complimenting you..." He said, "But you'll never end up like her. Your inner beauty is just as breathtaking as your outer beauty is right now."

"Oh..." Shade said, blushing at his remark, "I love you, Knuckles."

"I love you, too, Shade." Knuckles said, as he brought in Shade for another kiss, as they continued their loving embrace.

As Angel Island continues to float over the sea, the love between the two echidnas has never been higher.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: And that makes 3! 3 M Rated Sonic fan fictions. Not only that I believe I am... And I'm going on record for saying this... the first one to make a Knuckles/Shade M Rated Fan Fic. Hopefully, I'll see a lot more in the months to come. Okay, This is the last time I'm doing M Rated fan fiction on Sonic... I'm starting to get a creepy feeling, now... So, with that, I'm Angel C. and uh, you notice that I uploaded F _ _ _ Me Runnin', Zero-G F-ing, and this story all on Valentine's Day, right? I know... Weird...**


End file.
